


30 Days - Summer

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [22]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've moved back to Cincinnati and you're enjoying a warm summer's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shitty but whatever.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

You awoke with a start, sat on the comfortable chair on the back porch as your baby kicked you. You grumbled slightly, glancing down at your swollen stomach. Less than a month to go, now. You had gotten pregnant in November 2016, moved to Cincinnati in December, and it was late July now. You had less than a month of carrying your child before they'd be welcomed into the world.

You rubbed your hand over your stomach, marvelling at it briefly before you reluctantly pulled yourself up. The weight on your spine made you groan, holding the small of your back as you walked into the house.

It was roomy - certainly more than enough for you and Mark. Five bedrooms - so any future kids could have their own room, and you and Mark could still have your gaming office - three bathrooms, a big, open plan kitchen, a large living room, and a basement. Houses back in the UK were never this big - or at least, you couldn't get this much space for the price.

It had been a pain, moving. So much stuff needed to be hauled to Cincinnati that the pair of you agreed to forgoe the flights and rent a van. It took you three days to get everything packed in - computers, desks, chairs, the sofa, the tv, clothes, the bed... and of course, the entire time Mark had made you step back and do as little as possible because he didn't want to you strain yourself. You had done some things - packed the clothes and the crockery and anything else small - but you had felt mostly useless. Sure, the Cyndago guys had helped out, but you hated feeling so useless.

The drive had been pretty hellish. A month into your pregnancy you may have been, but your kid was hellbent on making you feel like shit. You couldn't count the number of times you'd thrown up - more times than you had fingers - and you had been forced to stop goodness knows how many times. But Mark had been patient, rubbing your back when you were sick, holding you when you cried. He was more than you could ask for, really.

You closed the door behind you and listened to Mark babble into his camera as he played some brand new game. You waddled over to the couch and sat down heavily, rubbing your stomach tiredly. Baby stretched up into your ribs again and you growled.

"Stop that, you." you chastised them, patting their little feet. They curled back up and you let out a relieved sigh. You'd never get used to this pregnancy shit.

"Hey, [Y/N]," Mark came out from his office and smiled at you. "How you two doing?"

"Baby keeps stretching. They're getting restless." you grumbled. Mark gave you a sympathetic look, sitting down beside you and wrapping his arm around you.

"You told them to settle down?" Mark asked. You threw him an 'obviously' look and he grinned sheepishly. "Hey, just a suggestion." he leaned down and put his ear on your stomach. You smiled down at him and threaded your fingers through his hair. "Hey, kid. I can hear your little heartbeat." Mark murmured, turning to glance up at you. "A month... That's all we gotta wait for."

"A month before our little monster comes into the world," you chuckled in reply. "Get up, I gotta pee again."

"Again?" Mark raised a brow.

"Again," you replied, pushed yourself up off the comfortable seat. "I told you, by the end of my pregnancy I'll be needing to pee like... every five minutes." you grumbled, stretching your back out. "Jeez, the human body isn't suited for this shit."

You wandered to the nearest bathroom to relieve yourself, before waddling back into the living room. You could see Mark preparing dinner in the kitchen and suppressed a wretch - the cursed pregnancy meant you could barely stand the smells of food or drink - coffee was one of those things that instantly made you throw up. Oh, how you'd love getting to drink coffee and eat food and _cook_ when this fucking kid was finally out.

"Dinner's ready, love!" Mark called from the kitchen. "Hold your nose!" you were thankful for the warning as he brought the food over to you, setting the food on the table. He sat down next to you, kissing your cheek fondly as you started to eat.

"It's pretty good. For once, junior is letting me stomach it." you said through a mouthful of delicious food.

"Well, it's soon, right?" Mark said, patting your round stomach. "We'll have a kid soon! Less than a month and Fischbach Junior will enter the world!"

"We still gotta talk names, y'know." you snorted. "And considering it's a month to go, we gotta start thinking," Mark opened his mouth to speak and you interrupted him. "No, we're not calling a boy Tim, for the love of all things."

"Aaw," Mark frowned and you reached forward to gently flick his nose. "Tim's a good name!"

"Yeah, but Tim and his uncle Tom? People are gonna think we have no imagination." you pointed out. Mark sighed and nodded. "Anyway, we gotta film something after dinner. I gotta get some new stuff on the channel that isn't me talking about the little monster."

"Alright, I'll load up a nice, soothing game. No jumpscares for you." Mark said with a smile, kissing your cheek again. "I'll clean up, too. You need to rest with all that humping that big belly around." he grinned and took your plate when you had finished. You looked down at your round stomach and rubbed it with a sigh.

"Less than a month, kiddo," you said quietly as their little feet dug into your hand. "You're gonna be so loved, so adored by your daddy and me. We can't wait to meet you." you smiled as your baby moved again, managing a little chuckle. "And don't worry, you'll have plenty room to stretch, too. It's getting pretty cramped in there, huh?" a gentle pat and they settled down.

"You ready, [Y/N]?" Mark called from the kitchen. "I got a really cute indie game all set up, and all I need is you."

"Alright, Markimoo," you said, slowly rising from your seat on the couch. "Me and junior are ready to go."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so before we get to the next one I wanna say it's gonna be different - told from Mark's POV. But I would very much like suggestions for names for the kid! I've not decided on if it'll be a boy or a girl so feel free to hurl any names at me.


End file.
